omniumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmology
Cosmology is defined as the study of the origin, evolution and fate of the universe. This can also be defined as physical cosmology, contrasting to religious cosmology which is a set of beliefs about spiritual realms as well as the origin of the Universe. In this wiki, as well as in popular terms, it is also defined as the study as well as the organizational structures of Reality that are at the size of or larger than a Universe. Is there more than one Universe and if so how do the multiple universes relate to each other, what larger structures do they form and how are they organized? This is currently just a matter of speculation and everyone is free to define their own cosmology for their Imaginatas. The creation of said works of fiction is exactly the point of this wiki. Despite it being a speculative activity one can say that there is a real cosmology. We just don't know how it looks like. It may just be the case that the real cosmology is just the single universe we live in, without nothing else beyond it. Although there are no real proof of anything more the belief in the existence of something larger is a common one with several hypothesis having been proposed in the scientific discipline of theoretical physics. As it refers to elements larger than a universe, things like solar systems, galaxies, clusters and superclusters aren't exactly what it is about. Those things are better referred as astronomical elements, studied by astronomy, and they exist at a smaller scale than those the term cosmology is used to refer to. One can imagine any type of structure at the cosmological level but there are some recurring elements that are traditionally used and commonly accepted and understood. The most basic of those and the starting point is the Universe, allowing for other types of universes, more or less similar to our own, of which many where speculated upon. Then comes the Multiverse, typically a group of universes, possibly infinite in size. Many much larger structures have also been speculated and can be found throughout the different cosmologies on this wiki as well as the Verse and Dimensions wiki which is entirely dedicated to such speculation. Some of those structures are more consensual, others less so. Another typical structure is the Omniverse which usually refers to the entire set of all reality. Even larger structures than that, transcending actually reality, have been speculated upon and some are subject to much debate. Despite sharing many similarities in both their organizing structure and common elements and/or names, most cosmologies are independent and unrelated to each other. It is possible for an Imaginata to have multiple different, even contradictory cosmologies. Those could be seen as multiple different points of view or ways of looking at said cosmologies. It is also perfectly possible for different Imaginatas to use different names for the same structures or to name different structures with the same name. Seeing as each Imaginata contains its own cosmology, a list of the Imaginatas can be used as a list of example cosmologies. Category:Information